Breathing Slowly
by the autumn evening
Summary: Rasa rindu paling menyakitkan adalah saat orang yang kau rindukan berada lima kaki darimu dan kau tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. SasuKarin. SasuSaku.


**Title :** Breathing Slowly

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** AU, Oneshot. This is an Indonesian translation of iMissa's story with the same title.

 **Summary:**

Cara paling buruk untuk merindukan seseorang adalah saat mereka berada lima kaki darimu dan kau tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.

SasuKarin. SasuSaku.

* * *

Sasuke, Karin tahu, tidak pernah memiliki banyak perbendaharaan kata.

 _(Juga tidak pernah membutuhkannya.)_

Karin tahu semua itu saat dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu, bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang pendiam. Karin juga tahu pria itu dingin. Itu hal pertama membuat Karin tertarik pada Sasuke, selain keindahan fisiknya.

Sasuke memiliki banyak hal. Dia tampan, dingin, penuh perhitungan, dia adalah segalanya bagi Karin. Satu hal lagi tentang Sasuke adalah dia bukan pembohong.

 _(Itulah kenapa Karin tidak pernah menanyakan apapun yang dia tidak ingin tahu jawabannya, karena dia takut , takut bahwa kejujuran akan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat, lembut itu.)_

Dia memandangi satu kotak bertulisan isi dua belasbungkus kondom rasa _cherry_ , sesuatu mulai berputar di perut Karin. Di dalamnya tersisa empat bungkus saja.

Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejak malam pernikahan mereka, dan bahkan saat itu, Sasuke hanya melakukannya demi kewajiban menyelesaikan ritual pernikahan, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Karin memutar tubuh mendengar suara di belakangnya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata oniknya mendarat pada kotak di tangan Karin, tidak ada penyesalan di sepasang mata itu.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil surat tagihan listrik," kata Karin, suaranya kecil sambil memberi gestur pada laci meja kerja Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon, berjalan mendekat dan mengambil satu bendel dokumen kerjanya.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" gumam Karin. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, sebelum melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Bukan seseorang yang perlu kau tahu," adalah jawabannya, sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

Karin mengamati dirinya di depan kaca, mencoba menemukan apa yang ada dalam dirinya yang membuat Sasuke tidak puas.

Dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu jika Sasuke merasa istrinya sama sekali tidak menggairahkan sampai- sampai dia harus mencari kenyamanan di tempat lain.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya menari di atas perut, mencoba membayangkan sepasang tangan yang berbeda.

Tapi jemari Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya di sana, tidak pernah menyentuh apapun selain pundak atau punggung bagian bawahnya saat sosok pemiliknya menggiringnya ke suatu tempat. Satu- satunya saat di mana Karin bisa melihat jemari itu dengan jelas adalah saat Sasuke memegang sebuah pena atau saat dia mengetik di _keyboard_ , wajah pucat disinari cahaya layar.

Tapi **_Dia_** mungkin sudah merasakan jemari Sasuke, merasakan jemari itu menari di perutnya dan paha dan pinggul dan semua tempat yang tidak pernah Sasuke sentuh di tubuh Karin.

Karin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya, meninju cermin dengan begitu keras sampai pecahannya jatuh di sekitar kakinya. Pecahan kaca itu berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu.

(Karin merasa ironis melihat pecahan kaca itu ibarat mimpinya yang hancur; Sasuke, tentu saja, adalah kepalan tinjunya. Dia adalah pengendali dalam hubungan mereka, dan Sasuke bisa mematahkan Karin semudah itu.)

.

.

Karin bukan wanita bodoh. Dia mungkin mencintai Sasuke, ya, tapi dia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak berbalas.

Dia ada di samping Sasuke karena dia cantik, karena dia adalah istri tropi, karena pernikahan mereka membantu melejitkan karir Sasuke.

Maka Karin melakukan apa yang dia lakukan dengan baik. Dia tetap menempel di lengan Sasuke, tersenyum sopan pada semua rekan kerjanya, memelototi semua wanita yang melirik suaminya penuh gairah saat mereka melangkah beriringan.

Sasuke selalu mengabaikan mereka. Matanya fokus pada pria yang sedang berbicara padanya, mengangguk dan berkomentar beberapa kali. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum pergi, Sasuke membawa gelas _wine_ ke bibirnya, matanya memindai sekeliling.

Beberapa saat kemudian Karin merasakan tubuh di sampingnya sedikit menegang , gerakan itu sangat pelan, orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya. Karin mendongak untuk mengikuti pandangan Sasuke, matanya mendarat pada seorang wanita dalam balutan _halter dress_ putih dengan pita hijau melilit lehernya, serasi dengan warna matanya, helaian merah muda disapu dalam _up-do_ yang elegan.

Karin tahu saat itu juga, bahwa wanita itu adalah **_Dia_**.

Saat wanita itu bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, tubuhnya menegang sebelum sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajah porselen tanpa nodanya.

Karin menatap suaminya dan meneguk ludah berat. Mata Sasuke melembut menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Karin seperti cara dia menatap wanita itu sekarang.

"Permisi," kata Karin dengan suara parau, "aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Saat Sasuke menoleh padanya, sesuatu di dalam dada Karin patah.

Saat Sasuke menatapnya, senyum yang semula ada di mata onik tadi menghilang.

Karin berjalan menjauh dengan cepat, sebuah tekanan di dadanya seperti siap menghancurkan tulang rusuknya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dan rasa sakit itu serasa membakar di matanya.

"Karin!" sebuah suara memanggil namanya—bukan suara yang ia harapkan. Wanita itu berbalik, dan berhadapan dengan sesosok pria yang sudah familiar. Seseorang yang mungkin mengenal Sasuke.

"Ah, Karin. Orang yang sedang aku cari!" matanya berkaca-kaca, kalimatnya tidak jelas diselingi cegukan. Jelas sekali pria itu sedang mabuk. Gelas berisi _Sex On The Beach_ masih dalam genggamannya.

Dia merengut, seperti bisa melihat pikiran Karin.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" gumamnya. Saat Karin tidak juga menjawab, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, Karin mencium bau alkohol. "Kau kelihatan sedih, jadi aku akan menghiburmu. Menurutku," kata pria itu, dengan seluruh keseriusan yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria mabuk, "kau manis, Karin-chan." Dia mencolek dada Karin untuk menambahkan efek, hanya bagian atas sehingga dia tidak memegang bagian yang tidak seharusnya. Kakinya sedikit bergoyang menyebabkan cairan di gelasnya menyembur keluar, jatuh ke lantai.

Karin memberikan senyum sopan."Terimakasih," katanya, lalu melangkah pergi, ekspresi wajahnya putus asa setelah mencapai kamar mandi.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak berpikir hal yang sama?

.

.

Karin merengut sambil masih mengaduk spageti, matanya melirik jam dinding. Sasuke seharusnya sudah pulang dari jadwal _check-up_ normalnya sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Mungin terjebak macet?

 _Atau mungkin dia sedang mengunjungi_ _ **Dia**_. Atau mungkin ada lebih banyak wanita jalang yang dia kunjungi. Mungkin dia memiliki banyak koleksi wanita. Dia jelas cukup tampan untuk menarik wanita-wanita ke kakinya dan memohon untuk dia sentuh.

Selir- selir jalang, pikir Karin geram, walah hatinya masih sakit.

Dia mendengar suara _beep_ alarm mobil dari luar jendela, dadanya menegang. Sasuke akhirnya pulang. Suara gemerincing kunci , suara pintu depan yang terbuka kemudian menutup dan akhirnya suara langkah kakinya di atas lantai kayu. Sasuke melewati dapur tanpa meliriknya, dan Karin menelan ludah.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hn," suaranya terdengar dari kamar mereka, mungkin sedang melepas jasnya. Tipikal Sasuke untuk pergi _check up_ dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Makan malam akan siap beberapa menit lagi. Kau tidak keberatan untuk menyiapkan mejanya?"

"Aa," dia setuju, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berjalan santai menuju dapur, mengambil dua piring, dua set sendok dan garpu dan dua lap makan.

Karin memperhatikan Sasuke dari sudut matanya saat pria itu mengatur piring di meja makan, masing- masing berhadapan. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan terampil, dan walaupun masih mengenakan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan sepatu masih membungkus kakinya, Sasuke masih sangat tampan sampai menyakitkan Karin.

Mungkin bagian yang sakit itu adalah apa yang masih tersisa di hatinya, karena Sasuke telah mengambil hatinya dulu sekali, dan kini perlahan pria itu mengembalikan hatinya pelan dan pecah-pecah, tiap pecahan terlukis namanya.

Pelan Karin membawa sepiring besar spageti dan meletakannya di atas meja, kemudian membalikan tubuh untuk mengambil dua botol air. Dia memberikannya pada Sasuke lalu duduk.

"Itadikmasu," kata Karin pelan, Sasuke menimpalinya dan mereka mulai makan dalam hening.

Karin mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang tengan memutar spageti (dengan lumuran saus tomat yang banyak, tentu saja) dan membawa garpu itu ke mulutnya, mengunyah pelan. Dia menurunkan kembali lengannya, memajukan tubuhnya pelan, dan saat itu Karin melihat dua plaster warna warni. Satu di lengannya, sedikit tersembunyi di bawah lengan bajunya tapi masih bisa dilihat; dan yang lainnya di leher.

"Kau disuntik?" tanya Karin, merasakan perasaan gelap mulai melingkupinya. Mungkin patah hati. Dia merasakannya cukup sering akhir- akhir ini.

 _(Halo, Mr. Patah hati, aku sudah menunggumu.)_

"Aa," jawab Sasuke, matanya mengikuti pandangan Karin. Dia tahu pertanyaan Karin sebelum dia bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ada di lehermu?"

Mata obsidan menatapnya.

"Lebam, tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab pelan, dan Karin mengangguk, menahan air matanya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

 _"Permisi," kata Karin, tersenyum pada seorang pria setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Dia harap tidak ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Pria itu menatapnya dan membalas senyumannya. Melihat respon itu, Karin memutuskan bahwa wajahnya baik- baik saja._

 _"Bisa anda beritahu saya siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya, nadanya sopan dan seperti tidak peduli, seperti wanita bergaun putih dengan kalung pita hijau itu tidak berarti apapun untuknya, seperti dia bukan alasan untuk hatinya patah._

 _"Ah, Haruno Sakura? Dia dokter yang terkenal. Dia sangat berbakat." Pria itu terkekeh sambil menatap damba Sakura. Tidak mengejutkan, tentu saja. Sakura sangat cantik._

 _Pandangan Karin tentu saja jatuh pada Sasuke, yang tengah menatap Sakura, tepi gelas wine masih menempel di bibirnya. Karin tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya pada gelas itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya sejak bulan madu mereka._

 _Sakura sendiri tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita pirang menawan dalam balutan gaun biru gelap, gaun yang serasi dengan matanya. Wanita pirang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tertawa, dan bibir Sasuke ikut terangkat melihatnya, seperti dia juga ingin tertawa bersama Sakura sebelum menyesap wine di gelasnya._

 _Karin menahan air matanya agar tidak lagi turun. "Permisi," gumamnya, dan berjalan pergi, memastikan ekspresinya sempurna dan tenang sebelum sampai di samping Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menoleh menatapnya, datar seperti biasa, padahal hanya beberapa detik yang lalu ekspresi Sasuke penuh dengan suatu perasaan yang Karin tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya pada Sasuke._

 _Cinta._

.

.

Hujan turun seperti tembakan yang beruntun ke bumi.

Karin menarik nafas bergetar, mencoba menenangkan diri. Hujan mengetuk jendela, pelan dan lembut, seperti lagu pengantar tidur, tapi pikirannya terlalu sibuk sekarang.

Memangnya sejak kapan Uchiha yang kuat membutuhkan plester untuk sebuah lebam kecil?

Jawabannya? Dia tidak membutuhkannya, dan itu bukan lebam. Tidak kecuali jika Sakura kasar saat berciuman ( _atau di ranjang_ , pikir Karin mengernyit) dan dari penampilannya, wanita itu terlihat lemah, mudah patah.

Apakah itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya? Karena dia kecil dan lembut dan tidak seperti Karin?

Matanya kembali memanas.

Karena Sakura cantik dan baik dan Karin tidak? Karena dia adalah seorang dokter yang memberikan plaster kepada anak kecil yang terluka lututnya ( dan Karin mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan plaster hijau dan biru di lengan dan leher Sasuke) dan karena Sakura bisa tersenyum cerah, dan bahagia?

Karena dia sangat berbeda dengan Karin? Karena dia memiliki sesuatu (segalanya) yang tidak Karin miliki?

Karin membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap suaminya yang tengah tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Bahkan dalam tidur, Sasuke memunggunginya.

Karin bergulung dan menangis sampai jatuh tertidur.

.

.

 _"I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece Of Me? Tryin' and pissin' me off, well get in line with the paparazzi, who's flippin' me off?"_ Karin bernyanyi di sela nafasnya sambil membungkuk, mengepel lantai. Dia tengah mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ , _iPodnya_ ada di saku celana super pendeknya. _Tanktop_ hitamnya naik ke atas perut, entah dia tidak menyadar atau tidak peduli.

Dia tidak mendengar pintu terbuka, sampai dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Karin berbalik dan melompat kaget. "Sasuke!" pekiknya, meletakan satu tangan di dada dan yang satu bergerak melepas _earphone_. "Kau mengagetkan aku."

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke, matanya menatap wajah Karin dan tidak ke tempat lainnya,membuat rasa sakit tidak tertahankan di dada Karin. Kau akan berpikir saat seorang istri berpakaian seperti ini, ketat dan menempel karena keringat, suaminya akan segera mendorongnya hingga terbaring di atas meja, tapi tidak, tidak dengan suaminya. Dia sudah menemukan seks di tempat lain. ( _Bercinta_ , sisi patah Karin—yang semakin besar setiap harinya—bergumam. _Sasuke mencintai Sakura, ingat?_ )

"Apa menu makan malamnya?"

"Oh," Karin tersenyum menyesal, "aku sibuk bersih- bersih seharian. Kau pesan _pizza_ saja ya?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke, berjalan melewati Karin untuk menuju telepon.

Dia memesan pizza, memberikan alamat mereka, memutuskan telepon dan kembali berjalan melewati Karin untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

Saat Sasuke melihatnya, tidak ada hasrat di matanya, hanya pandangan lesu dan menerawang jauh yang biasa. Pandangan dingin yang biasa dia gunakan padanya.

Tapi tidak Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya dengan cara yang selalu Karin harap dia dapatkan, dengan kelembutan yang menunjukan dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan.

 _Memang tidak pernah menjadi milikku,_ pikir Karin lemah, dengan senyum sedih.

Saat itu Karin tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah.

.

.

Tiga minggu kemudian, Karin meninggalkan rumah dengan koper berisi baju dan barang- barang pribadinya dan meninggalkan dua benda paling penting di meja kopi di ruang tengah.

Saat Sasuke pulang, rumah sepi. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis menatap kekosongan sebelum melepas jasnya di kursi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di mana sebuah cincin berlian dan sebuah surat dengan namanya tergeletak di sana.

 _Dear Sasuke,_ tulisnya

 _Jadi aku rasa ini adalah akhir cerita kita, huh? Maaf aku tidak cukup untukmu, tidak cukup untuk kebahagiaanmu._

 _Mungkin Sakura cukup. Kau mencintainya, dan karena itu aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu. Aku akhirnya mengerti sekarang. Aku minta maaf butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk memahaminya._

 _Dia mencintaimu, dan kau mencintainya. Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Pergilah padanya._

 _Di bawah surat ini adalah surat- surat perceraian. Saat sudah resmi, aku yakin kau dan Sakura akan menikah._

 _(Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namanya, Sasuke. Satu, itu tidak penting, dua, kau mungkin tidak peduli dan tiga, dia terkenal. Cukup.)_

 _Aku mencintaimu, tahu tidak. Dan mungkin tidak akan ada pria lain yang sepertimu, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di suatu tempat._

 _Di sisi lain, kebahagiaanmu, adalah dengan Sakura. Jadi kenapa aku menghentikannya?_

 _Surat ini—dan pernikahan ini—berakhir. Datangi dia, Sasuke._

 _Karin_

.

.

Satu tahun dan sebelas bulan kemudian, Karin membaca tentang pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di koran.

Seminggu kemudian, sebuah surat datang, dialamatkan padanya. Alamat pengirim tertulis: Haruno Sakura.

Karin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai ke tenggorokan. _Kenapa Sakura menulis surat untuknya?_ Dia bertanya- tanya. Hatinya sebagian besar sudah sembuh, dan hanya tersisa sedikit sakit saat membaca kabar pertunangan Sasuke. Sebagian besar dirinya bertanya- tanya kenapa butuh begitu banyak waktu bagi mantan suaminya untuk melamar Sakura.

 _Dear Karin,_

 _Sasuke-kun akan membunuhku jika melihat aku menulis ini. Namun aku merasa aku berhutang padamu dan harus mengatakan ini._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Aku tahu Sasuke-kun menyakitimu, dan walau aku tahu bahwa kau tahu memang begitu adanya dia, aku masih merasa buruk. Tapi terimakasih, untuk memberikannya padaku. Untuk melepaskannya pergi. Aku tahu pasti sangat sulit bagimu melakukannya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena aku juga pernah melepaskannya untukmu. Aku juga hadir di pernikahan kalian._

 _Aku tahu bahwa kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah perusak rumah tanggamu, dan aku yakin aku pantas kau sebut begitu. Namun Sasuke-kun dan aku sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kami empat tahun, dan aku sudah mencintainya sejak awal. Melepaskannya untuk menikah denganmu saat aku menginginkannya untuk diriku sendiri adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah aku lakukan. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karena bahkan setelah menikah denganmu, dia tetap tidak bisa melepasku._

 _Aku tidak membuat semuanya menjadi mudah, ya?_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku minta maaf, Karin. Aku minta maaf lebih banyak dari yang kau bisa bayangkan. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang pantas kau dapatkan. Dan kau pantas mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan._

 _Jadi… terimakasih, lagi. Untuk dia._

 _Haruno Sakura._

Karin membaca kata terakhir dalam surat itu dan menatap ke luar jendela, di mana salju turun.

Lalu dia melempar surat itu ke perapian, dan dengan itu, pergilah perasaan terakhirnya pada pria berambut gelap di masa lalunya.

Dia sudah tahu sejak pertama melihat Sakura, bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia mencoba menyangkal dan berpikir bahwa wanita itu telah merebut suaminya. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, Karin tahu bahwa bukan begitu kenyataannya. Dan surat itu adalah buktinya. Setidaknya Sasuke berada di tangan yang tepat. Setidaknya dia bahagia. Itulah yang Karin inginkan.

Dia menumpukan kakinya ke atas tepi batu di perapian, menghangatkan kakinya. Dia meraih novel dan secangkir kopinya, tersenyum pelan dan mulai membaca.

* * *

AN: Hei, there...Eve bangun dari hibernasi dan tidak single lagi YAY!

Ini sebenarnya adalah request-an seseorang yang saking lamanya, sampai ga ketemu lagi PM-nya... lol. Yang merasa request, you're welcome.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
